


Constellation

by niennathegrey



Series: Somewhere [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Happy Ending, No Pregnancy, Post-Canon, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niennathegrey/pseuds/niennathegrey
Summary: (noun) a group of stars that appear to form a pattern or picture.Rey and Ben Solo, in 50 moments — from the beginning to the end, and after the end.(Yes, this is a TROS fix-it.)
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Somewhere [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175063
Comments: 27
Kudos: 59
Collections: TROS Reylo Fix-it Fics, The Rise of Skywalker: Fix-It Fic Edition





	Constellation

**33 — Fear**

It’s like something from a nightmare, or an old tale whispered over glasses of Knockback Nectar: she, alone and frightened in the dark forest; a masked, black-robed wraith of a man pursuing her, batting away her blaster bolts with ease — and the last thing Rey thinks, as the man waves a hand and she slips into unconsciousness, is that, whatever comes next, hopefully it will be over soon.

**35 — Bonds**

The dark man pushes into her mind, and Rey resists him every step of the way, an unstoppable force meeting an immovable object — but then — _something happens_ , and Rey sees unfamiliar images, feels emotions not her own — and underneath it all, a roiling well of energy, like a frequency her very _being_ responds to despite having never heard it before; all at once, she feels _alive_ , like she could fly and fight and dance.

**34 — Lightning / Thunder**

Anakin Skywalker’s lightsaber flies into Rey’s outstretched hand, and she and Kylo Ren begin to duel: icy blue clashing against sparking red, trees toppling and the earth cracking in the wake of their fury — in this moment, they are not so much two warriors as they are two forces of nature.

**32 — Confusion**

None of this makes any _sense_ : the sight of Kylo Ren, somehow on Ahch-To, _in Rey’s own hut,_ no less; the thoughts ( _whose? his?_ ) that overlap her own like heat haze hanging over the Jakku sand at high noon… his lack of animosity — instead, she feels the tug of his curiosity — _fascination_ , almost — at the sight of her (Rey shares no such compulsions, so she promptly draws the blaster and shoots).

**06 — Rain**

It happens again, as she’s standing on a bluff by the sea and delighting in the rain and the spray on her face; and this time might be even stranger: Rey half expects him to be proud and haughty, to look down his long nose at her; but Kylo does not respond to any of her barbs — she names him a monster and he _agrees with her_ , light and shadow chasing each other across his face; and when he disappears again, Rey is left with a lingering chill that has nothing to do with the rain dripping down her back.

**40 — Innocence**

“Why did you hate your fath—” and, _oh,_ this time the Force has bared Kylo Ren to her in more ways than one — an unfamiliar heat creeps up Rey’s neck and pools low in her torso at the sight of so much pale skin and broad chest, and resuming her line of questioning takes more effort than she would like.

**01 — Comfort**

The bond opens on Rey, drenched and shivering, triple buns undone and eyes shining with tears; and questions of incorporeality be damned, Ben Solo has jumped up and started rifling through his every drawer for a spare blanket before Rey even starts speaking.

**15 — Touch**

Half a galaxy away, Rey reaches out, and Ben meets her halfway: their fingertips meet, and it’s the first lick of warmth after coming in out of a winter night, it’s flint and steel starting a forest fire, _how can such a small touch be both too much and not enough_ — and when Luke bursts into the hut and Rey jerks away like she’s been burned, Ben keeps his hand stubbornly outstretched, seeking the heat of her bare skin for _just one more second_ _—_

**11 — Name**

In the small, close turbolift, Rey calls Ben Solo by the name he (claims to have) abandoned — watches him turn to her, eyes and mouth softening like one waking from a long sleep and dark dreams; and suddenly, she understands the fragments of myth and legend overheard from spacers passing through Niima Outpost — the ones where names are powerful, sacred things.

**12 — Sensual**

Rey’s voice is soft and slightly husky; her face is turned up to his, eyes wide and earnest, lips slightly parted _(does she know what she’s doing to him, what was all that about not being seduced_ — _)_ ; and it’s more than just the Force drawing them together, it’s all _her_ , and Ben is half a second away from leaning down to meet her when the turbolift doors hiss open.

**16 — Weakness**

“You have _compassion_ for her,” Snoke sneered once; and now, it’s all Ben can do to bury it deep as the withered alien gloats on his throne — and then the Skywalker lightsaber blazes to life, silencing Snoke forever; and Ben thinks, _Yes, I do — and so I win._

**29 — Melody**

As one, they turn to face Snoke’s guards, each a bulwark at the other’s back; they move in a wild, unpolished sort of harmony, like they were born to stand together — and all the while, the Force _sings_ around them, a brazen counterpoint to their dance of death.

**27 — Blood**

In a burning throne room, Ben Solo, alias Kylo Ren, stands before the woman he loves and asks her to burn it all down with him — somewhere above their heads, both present and _not_ , Obi-Wan Kenobi folds his arms and comments, “Well, he certainly is your grandson, Anakin,” as somewhere behind him, Anakin Skywalker winces and mutters, “Oh, _bad_ move there, kid” and Padmé Amidala, hand pressed to her face, slowly shakes her head.

**23 — Hands**

Once again, Ben is before her, his hand outstretched and his eyes fixed on her like she’s the only thing in the galaxy — but it’s _wrong_ , it’s all wrong, _this isn’t what the Force showed her, could she really have misread him so completely_ ; and Rey pleads with him, weeping as much for him, and for their shared future, as for herself.

**50 — Supernova**

The Skywalker lightsaber _explodes_ into two, and so does, it seems, the entire world — it is like a supernova: brilliant, terrible, all-consuming; and left in its wake is Kylo Ren’s pain and fury and despair, seething in a black void.

**47 — Moon**

Physically, Rey can’t be very far away; and even that small distance is irrelevant now that the Force has brought them together again — but, oh, she might as well be a million miles away; because she looks down on him from the ramp of his father’s ship like a goddess — grey-robed, distant, lovely — spurning a supplicant.

**05 — Potatoes**

Alone in his quarters, Kylo suddenly feels the phantom weight of a bland, half-chewed mouthful of boiled potatoes, as well as a muted flash of Rey’s satisfaction — and his lip curls; he would have given her all the finest delicacies from every known planet, if she had only chosen him.

**37 — Technology**

Rey curses and shoves back from the workbench as the halves of the lightsaber throw off a shower of sparks for the fourth time in as many hours — somewhere to her left, Kylo rumbles dryly, “Still no luck, I see”; Rey, not even looking, jabs one finger out in warning, and growls, _“Not — a — word.”_

**22 — Jealousy**

Oftentimes, when the bond opens in the months after Crait, Rey is called away by FN-2187’s voice (sometimes harried, other times weary, but most often cheerful); and each time, fierce, hot loathing spikes in Kylo’s chest (that everything and everyone else can look their fill of her, but _he_ cannot — that he must wait for whatever crumbs the Force grants him).

**09 — Telephone**

Snoke lied about creating the bond; that much was clear from the moment they saw each other on Crait — but now _it’s still there_ ; and Rey doesn’t know what she wants more: to sever it ( _she’s a chink in the Resistance’s armor, who’s to say Kylo won’t use the bond to track her wherever they run_ ), or to control it (sometimes she craves the brush of his mind against hers, just to remind her that somewhere out there, someone has the same power — the same burden of their allies’ awe and fear — as she does).

**28 — Sickness**

“Please stay,” Kylo murmurs thickly, gazing up at her with fever-glazed eyes; Rey wavers for half an instant before closing her eyes and sinking onto the mattress with a sigh, pressing her hand to his forehead (she pretends she doesn’t feel him lean into her touch, or hear his quiet groan — _it’s all right, he won’t remember this in the morning_ ).

**18 — Speed**

Rey takes her stance and glances over her shoulder, hearing the low whine of Kylo’s TIE Whisper approaching — and then she takes off running across the sand, as if she can outrun the bond, and all the tangled, confusing feelings that spill through it, despite their best attempts.

**48 — Waves**

Kylo doesn’t know what Rey saw in the ruins of the Emperor’s throne room, but it can’t have been anything good: her Force signature is even more tempestuous than the sea around them, Darkness churning and creeping up the flickering column of her Light. 

**04 — Pain**

The stabbing burn of the lightsaber wound through his gut, the sickening, cold _nothing_ where his mother’s muted glow in the Force once was, the maddening loop of the bond sending his emotions to Rey and returning her own shock and grief — it’s all _too much_ , _Force take him now, just_ end it all — but then Rey’s hand is on him, warmth radiating from that one little spot, and his head reels with more than just the sudden absence of pain ( _she cares, she’s always cared, we’ve wasted_ so much time—).

**30 — Star**

_“Love can ignite the stars”_ : now, a man grown, Ben finally understands that line from an old bedtime story — for what but love makes him rise from the pit; makes him drag his shattered body to Rey’s cold one; makes him hold her one last (first) time and pour his very _life_ out into her?

**44 — Heaven**

_He turned, he came for me, he’s here_ he’s _here he’s_ here — and Rey surges forward and kisses Ben with all the joy and the love rising in her chest, pure and unfettered and bright as sunlight on the water.

**02 — Kiss**

Ben’s imagined this so many times before, in so many ways, but the fantasies of a lost, lonely boy pale in comparison to the real thing: to the warm weight of Rey in his arms; the way she presses into him like she can’t get close enough; the soft, startled noise she makes when he gently mouths at her bottom lip — and if he has to go (because he _will_ ; even in this bliss, he can feel the chill creeping through him and weighing down his limbs), it was worth it, just to spend his last moments kissing her.

**39 — Smile**

Rey reluctantly pulls back to breathe — and _Force_ , Ben’s smiling: eyes crinkling, teeth exposed, the picture of an incandescently happy man; and Rey caresses the deep dimple in his cheek, transfixed (he has _dimples_ , she realizes, with the old scavenger’s thrill at finding buried treasure).

**13 — Death**

For a moment, everything is perfect — and then Ben’s grip falters; his smile slips away and his eyes flutter closed; and finally, despite Rey’s attempts to steady him, he falls back onto the cold ground, and lies still and silent.

**17 — Tears**

It happens so quickly that Rey is left in shock, staring dumbly at the empty pile of cloth where Ben had been half a minute ago; then, she starts muttering, an increasingly frantic litany of “No, _no_ — Ben, _no,_ come back, be with me, be with me, Ben, _please_ ” — and then, finally, Rey _wails_ , the high, broken sound echoing through the Sith temple even as she slumps over and buries her face in Ben’s still-warm shirt.

**08 — Happiness**

It’s strange, Rose thinks as she watches Rey in the heady days after the Battle of Exegol, for someone hailed as a galactic hero and the new hope of the Jedi — for a desert scavenger turned legend at the ripe old age of twenty — Rey doesn’t seem very happy.

**45 — Hell**

How do you go on when half your soul is somewhere you cannot reach, ripped away just when you realize it is everything you have ever wanted and needed and dreamed of?

**19 — Wind**

After so long on Jakku, Rey isn’t afraid of desert storms anymore; but here, on Tatooine, it’s not the howling of the wind, or the scraping of the sand on the pourstone walls, that makes her turn pale and put her hands over her ears, curling in on herself like a scared child again as BB-8 chirps worriedly — no, it’s because… because she _swears_ she can hear a faint voice on the wind, calling her name. 

**38 — Gift**

She doesn’t sleep very well after Exegol (too haunted both by what was and what could have been), but one moonlit night, the Force finally grants her a boon: she sees a vast plain of Light, everywhere and nowhere at once; a petite woman dressed in blue and crowned with flowers clasps her hands and says, “Your story isn’t over yet, Rey”; a young man with sandy hair and a wide, boyish grin gestures expansively at the horizon and adds, “If anyone can reach him, you can” — and Rey jerks upright in bed, tears streaming down her face and Ben’s name on her lips.

**25 — Devotion**

The way is long and hard — but if Rey has learned anything in her long, lonely years on Jakku, it is tenacity; and one day, about two years after Exegol, she simply marches into the netherworld of the Force — and then, out again, hand in hand with a very-much- _alive_ Ben Solo.

**03 — Soft**

Ben’s heart is too full for words, other than “Thank you” and “I love you, I _love_ you” and “Rey” (always, always her name), murmured reverently in the breath of space between their lips.

**14 — Sex**

Neither of them really know what they’re doing, so the first few minutes are an awkward (and sometimes painful) blur of lips, hands, and teeth — but, well, the bond helps _a lot_ with the learning curve (Rey’s mind dissolves into a lightning-white stream of _yes, more, don’t stop, MORE_ when Ben kisses and sucks and licks at her breasts; Ben’s thoughts grind to a shuddering halt when Rey nibbles a trail down his neck, lingering over his pulse point); and by the time he finally slides into her, they’re both breathless and trembling.

**20 — Freedom**

Ben stands still as a statue, one hand resting on the back of the _Millennium Falcon_ ’s pilot’s seat: his full mouth trembles at the corners, his eyes gleam wetly, and his Force signature is the deep, somber blue-black of a fresh bruise; Rey stands from the co-pilot’s seat and wraps her arms around him, whispering, “He would have wanted you to fly her, Ben, I know he would” — and Ben _breaks_ , clutching Rey’s waist like a lifeline and weeping into her hair, shaking them both with the force of his sobs.

**36 — Market**

There’s a largish open-air market about half an hour’s speeder ride out from home; and Ben’s never been one for shopping in either of his lives, but he is quite happy to walk through the aisles with Rey of a sunny afternoon, just to watch her face light up or pucker with curiosity, as the case may be, at each new thing she sees.

**07 —** **Chocolate**

“It’s a sweet,” he explains, offering her one of the little brown squares, “I think you’d like it” — and, okay, he didn’t expect Rey to literally _eat from his hand_ ; and Ben valiantly tries to stifle a moan as she licks traces of half-melted chocolate from his thumb with a pleased little hum (half amused and half disgusted, the stall owner yells, “Oi, get a room!”)

**24 — Taste**

Rey’s legs trembling on his shoulders, her garbled, breathy moans and pleas filling the air, her wetness sweet on his tongue — it’s more intoxicating than the finest Alderaanian wine, and Ben plans to indulge as often as he can.

**10** — **Ears**

Rey brushes her fingers, feather-light, over Ben’s face and through his hair, pulling it back; he stiffens, waiting for the inevitable ridicule ( _hey, Solo, eaten someone’s grandma today_ — _my, how they stick out_ — _another odd feature in an already incongruous face—_ ) but, oh, then she grins up at him and says, “I like these,” and Ben decides he doesn’t mind his ears so very much now, not if they make Rey look at him with such fondness.

**49 — Hair**

Rey listens, smiling, as Ben traces the different Alderaanian braids he’s woven into her hair and tells her what each one means ( _brave_ , _beautiful, beloved_ ), pressing a kiss to the bared nape of her neck after each one.

**26 — Forever**

“I, Rey of Jakku, do take you, Ben Organa Solo, as my lawfully wedded husband” — here she grips his hands tighter, and her next words ring out, strong and clear and joyful: “In the sight of the Force, and before the galaxy, you are mine, and I am yours, and nothing will ever part us again.” 

**43 — Sky**

“Rey Skywalker… nope, doesn’t ring any bells” — Rey crawls into Ben’s lap and grinds down on the growing bulge therein; leaning in to brush her lips against his, she whispers, “haven’t you heard, I’m Rey Solo now,” and swallows his answering moan in a fierce kiss.

**46 — Sun**

After everything that’s happened, Rey considers it the greatest luxury to wake up holding Ben — to watch him sleep in the early morning light; to nuzzle into his chest and feel him rumble, sleepy and content, against her; and even — if she wants — to drift back to sleep, trusting that she won’t have to scavenge, or starve, or wake up alone anymore.

**42 — Clouds**

Healing is not linear, and some days are harder than others — some days, Ben leaves the cottage and doesn’t come back till nightfall, his hair matted with sweat, his face wet with tears, and his knuckles split and flecked with blood; some nights, Rey wakes screaming from nightmares of Ben falling into an endless pit, or Ben writhing in pain and then going limp under the onslaught of Palpatine’s lightning, or of herself growing old and alone in the desert — but still they have each other; and maybe they can’t take each other’s pain away, but they can make it easier to bear.

**31 — Home**

They do not, in fact, move into Varykino right away; Rey insists it’s too ornate and… well, just too _big_ for only the pair of them — but when the first few Force-sensitives start arriving, hoping for some sort of guidance, she concedes that they now need more space than their little cottage can provide; and suddenly, the lakeside villa is filled with more talk and laughter and _light_ than it has held in decades. 

**21 — Life**

“This is it, Ben,” Rey whispers reverently, leaning back against her husband’s chest and tilting her head back to smile at him, “what I saw the first time we touched hands” — and together, they gaze out on their first class: a dozen pupils, all different species and ages, sitting in a circle on the sunlit grass of Naboo and meditating — neither Jedi nor Sith, they just _are_ , and the small clearing is suffused with peace.

**41 — Completion**

“They’ve done pretty well for themselves, don’t you think?” Anakin asks, draping an arm around Padmé’s waist; he smiles as she leans against him and sighs, “Oh, Ani, I’m so proud of them.”

**Author's Note:**

> All prompts are from the [1sentence LiveJournal community](https://1sentenceorder.livejournal.com/1531.html); specifically, set Alpha. I have neither been on LiveJournal nor written anything creative in years, but I figured it was a good way to start small and ease back into it after such a long absence. Constructive criticism is welcome; just please be polite. :)
> 
> Tumblr: [niennathegrey](https://niennathegrey.tumblr.com/)


End file.
